Until we meet again
by AikoNoYasashiHikari
Summary: Chihiro steadily grows as she and Haku become increasingly distant and misunderstood by each other. Will they find happiness in the end? Suck at summaries, hope you enjoy anyway! (WARNING: Rating will go up in later chapters because of LEMON)
1. New life

**Hello there! Just a very odd idea that came to mind while watching the movie again. I don't think this story is fantastic, but I thought I'd share it **** So enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome, speak your mind, but if you review just to insult me or the story then don't bother. The characters may be OOC since I truly couldn't figure exactly how would they behave in some circumstances but I still hope you like it. I don't own anything except for some characters of my own creation.**

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, not for the first time wishing she didn't have to. She sat on her bed and looked out her window, a window that had a view to the mysterious forest that led her family astray all those years back. Yes, she thought to herself, it has already been six years since then.

Chihiro pulled the covers and lazily turned, dangling her legs off the bed, one hand rubbing her still sleep ridden eyes while the other remained loosely fisting the covers.

Moving both hands to rest on her lap, Chihiro thought back to the recurring dream she'd been having from when she had been a ten year old spoiled and panicky girl. She knew it hadn't all been a dream, there were many things that proved it, from the hair tie Zeniba had given her to the unmistakable oddness surrounding the fact that Chihiro had taken four days to save her parents, four days that her parents didn't remember but had noticed nonetheless. But above all else, there was still that tingling feeling on her left hand, the same tingle as when Haku's hand had left her own when the time came for her to go back. She sometimes regretted not looking back, but she knew she probably would have regretted even more if she had. It hadn't only been about herself, it had also been about her parents and they deserved better than the loss of the world they knew on a selfish whim from her. No, she had done what was right and she vowed to herself she wouldn't regret any choice she'd made, they were all part of her growing up after all.

"Chihiro! Are you already awake?" she heard her mother call from downstairs, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes, mom, I'll be down in a minute!" she called back, rising from the bed and going into the bathroom for her morning hygiene ritual.

Chihiro quickly got back and made the bed, checked her mobile phone where it lay on the nightstand and ran out her room, straight downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Chihiro, there is no need to run about at this time in the morning! You'll end up waking your father" her mother scolded lightly, never taking her eyes off the stove as she made some tea.

Chihiro took out some cereal, getting the milk from the fridge as well as a bowl and a spoon from the washed dishes drying on the counter and setting everything on the table. She slowly poured the milk and added the cereal, making a slow tempo knowing that her mother liked to join her for breakfast and would soon be finished with the tea.

When her mother sat down, a cup of hot green tea in her hands, Chihiro started eating her breakfast.

"Chihiro dear, I was thinking, would you like to go to the Flower Festival this year? Your father and I were thinking it would be the perfect opportunity for you to show off your skills" her mother suggested, a light smile gracing her rosy lips.

Chihiro had proved to be a master at flower arrangements, as well as most of the domestic traditional chores like embroidery as well as the art of making and serving tea. Chihiro didn't really think these were exceptional things but they pleased her mother greatly, who liked nothing more than to be a perfect hostess and coming from a traditional family, it made her proud that her only child was so skilled on these arts. But Chihiro was also very interested in the spirit world and was aiming to be a Shinto priestess. This however, didn't really appease her parents, who thought it a waste of her qualities and for this reason, Chihiro told them she would take a degree in biology, since studying living things brought her nearer to nature and the spirit world. Yes, she knew they were everywhere and with her studying to be a Shinto priestess, she now knew how to get them to show themselves to her.

Pondering on her mother's suggestion, Chihiro didn't think it was a bad idea at all, but she really didn't feel up to take part in the competition, since she never thought it was fair to use flowers in that way. She always helped at the festival, since she got so many requests and the money helped with her savings, but she never participated and she wasn't about to start.

"Mom, I'm not participating if that's what you're suggesting, but going to the festival to enjoy myself would be lovely" she answered, smiling at her mother.

Disappointment flashed briefly through her mother eyes but was rapidly masked when her mother smiled back.

Chihiro knew better than anyone how easy it was to disappoint her parents, whose life was led by their material trends and above all else, they seemed to pour down onto their daughter all their expectations, often forgetting to think on what Chihiro would truly like herself.

Chihiro finished her breakfast and excused herself, retiring to the safety of her room. She opened the wardrobe and searched for suitable clothes for the day ahead. You'd think that someone with such feminine skills would dress all girly, but Chihiro often used plain loose and comfortable clothes instead of flashy or very classy clothing, which her mother sometimes fussed about. Every year, around the time she moved to that town, she would make a trip to the forest and into the old tunnel. Many would assume she was just going for a walk in the forest but at the lateness she usually returned, some would start questioning her sanity. Her parents didn't approve of these little yearly escapades but since they were just once a year and they really had other things to worry about, it rarely moved beyond small comments.

Chihiro looked at her left wrist where her beautiful shiny purple hair tie was as a rush of memories threatened to invade her. She pushed it aside and swiftly tied her long waist length hair in a neat ponytail, dressing herself and grabbed her backpack. She shoved her Shinto books inside, her phone and her sketch book. Picking a few last things from the kitchen, Chihiro moved into the living room, her father already awake.

"Good morning Chihiro, where are you going in such a rush?" her father asked, looking up from his newspaper to look at her as he set down the mug of coffee he had been holding.

"Just for a walk in the forest" she innocently stated, smiling lovingly.

"A walk? With a backpack that full? You're going for that little escapade you do every year aren't you?" her father laughed, amused with his daughter.

"Well, if you already knew daddy, why did you ask?" she grinned.

"Hoping I might be wrong this year? You know I don't really like you to stay out all day only God knows where without a good reason, and as I see it, you haven't come up with a good reason even after all this time but since you've insisted so much and I've never had a reason to doubt my trust in you, I let you have your way on this matter, but Chihiro, don't you think it's about time you grow out of that habit?"

Chihiro was taken aback. Whatever was wrong with it? Why did she have to give up on her connection to the other world, to her fondest memories and to the other half of herself? First they didn't approve of her studies now they want to take away her peace. She quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Dad, it's only a walk once a year, what's so wrong about it? You worry too much, see you later!" she kissed him and went to the garden.

"Mom, I'm leaving! See you later!" Chihiro called to her mother while leaving by the back gate.

Her mother looked back from hanging the wet clothes and waved at her daughter, shaking her head slightly in disapproval when Chihiro was out of sight.

Chihiro tied the backpack to her bike and got on, eager to get to her destination as soon as possible.

"Haku-sama! Haku-sama!"

Haku turned around to face a toad running towards him. His expression was cold and there wasn't any trace of the kindness he showed to Chihiro all those years ago.

"Yes?"

"Yubaba wants to see you"

Haku nodded and left.

"Haku, Kamaji asked me to tell you he wants to see you when you're free, take care" Lin told him as he passed her on the way to see Yubaba.

"I'll make sure to go to him when I'm able to. And it's 'Haku-sama' to you Lin" he said, never stopping or looking away.

"Geez, that guy has only gotten bitter with the years, one would think he'd changed dramatically after that whole thing with the girl!" Lin muttered to herself.

She missed Sen, the girl had been her only true friend for the short time it had lasted but she knew she couldn't come back to the spirit world. Fate brought the girl to them. This time they would have to go to her. Every now and then they would get news from Sen by means of some soot balls Kamaji had requested to spy on the girl. It seems no matter if Sen wasn't his granddaughter, he acted as if he was her grandfather, but so did Zeniba, who had offered to help with gathering news from the girl as well. As luck would have it, Yubaba didn't allow Zeniba into her domain or got along with her, but Boh was her child and she never denied him anything so far, besides previously not letting him go out of his room from fear he'd get sick or injured, so when Boh decided he wanted to see his aunt, Yubaba consented on some terms of her own. The group then established a date every year to meet and talk about the news and events about Sen. The same date that Chihiro used for her escapade.

Haku was the only one that didn't partake in these gatherings, receiving the news from Kamaji alone on another time of his choosing. The river spirit didn't like to open himself to a lot of people for he knew what weaknesses lay bare when he did and so he hardened his heart again when Chihiro left, pulled his shields back up and only let himself relax on Kamaji's presence, who was the only one to truly have seen that side to him besides the girl. Never in every single day that had gone by did he forget his promise but he had a contract with Yubaba, no matter if she couldn't control him anymore, a contract like the ones she made were hard to break. He had been busy for the last years with trying to get Lin out of the bathhouse so she could do what she always dreamed about without her having any knowledge of his plan. For this, he had to make a deal with the old witch. Lin's contract wouldn't be broken, Yubaba would give her a year to do as she pleased on the condition that Haku pay for that year of work with ten years of further servitude and only then would they discuss the ending of his own contract. It has been six years so far and Yubaba still hadn't consented Lin to leave.

Time in the spirit world didn't have the same meaning as in the human world. Spirits lived much longer than humans could ever dream to and their death was a different matter altogether. When spirits died, if they died, they would disappear forever or enter the human life cycle, the former more often than the latter. Humans died and came back, over and over, to learn, to mature, to love and to cherish what best there was in life. Humanity was the garden spirits vowed to nurture but it became haywire and unruly, turning against their caretakers.

So ten years servitude was a small enough fee for one year of freedom. Besides, Lin deserved it.

Haku arrived, bowing slightly to the witch as she rounded her desk full of jewels and took in her apprentice's appearance. The river spirit was reliable as long as she kept his contract, his only means of freedom under her control, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep him bound forever. He was too powerful and beyond her reach since the little incident with that little brat. Sure he never made a move against her since then, but he had a defiance that easily outmatched her cunning and manipulative nature, what with her old hag of a sister Zeniba also interfering and her own child being none the wiser, she knew she was up against a losing battle. Even so, she thought, she'd get her winnings out of what she still could get from him while he was under her rule.

"Haku, I want you to get a small artifact for me. Lady Okinawa lives in the forest surrounding our spirit gate and I made a bargain. Go collect it for me. I expect you back in the evening. You can also tell Lin she may take her leave for one year. Dismissed" she simply said, waving him off like a servant.

Haku bowed again and left. He headed straight to the boiler room.

One of the soot balls noticed Haku's arrival and made some weird noises, making Kamaji look back at him and declaring a break.

"So what did the old woman want from you?" Kamaji asked, drinking some water.

"She wants me to get her some artifact from Lady Okinawa, whoever she might be" Haku answered, letting his shields come down as his expression became somewhat sad.

"Why that's just the perfect opportunity! Lady Okinawa lives on the forest by the spirit gate, although it's currently closed, it's your best chance!" Kamaji happily exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Haku seemed unsure.

"Now you go and play dumb with me, today is Chihiro's day! The day she comes to the gate! Lady Okinawa is temperamental, mind you, but she's very kind and very wise, she might just know what you can do to meet Chihiro this time!"

"No, I refuse to get strangers into this. I will find a way to see her again but I will do it myself" he said, closing his eyes in frustration.

Haku opened his eyes again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been alone for so long, lost since your river was dried up and then the girl you saved comes along and just so happens to manage to save you while you thought your duty was saving her again. She's a very strong girl and she's grown, you've been delaying things with your denial. You deny your love" Haku frowned at this "yes, love, no matter what love you believe it to be, it's love nonetheless. She has come every year with hope to see you yet still knowing that she likely never will, yet she believes in the promise you made. If you delay much more she will move on and you'll lose your opportunity. I'm not saying you have to go and promise her a 'forever', no I'm saying go see her, talk to her and may you meet again when another opportunity arrives but don't just crush her hopes like that, you're her dearest friend"

Haku sighed. For all the centuries he lived and for all the wisdom he possessed, he knew all this and still hesitated. Granted, he'd never got himself involved with the humans before, his only duty was to his beloved river until the girl fell into his waters and he just couldn't let her drown, even if he didn't know why, he couldn't. Now, things should have ended then but as fate would have it, his river was dried, making him a lost soul, she came along again and he found himself questioning his true duty. What fate awaited him? What was in store for him?

But he knew, Zeniba had told him, his soul was bound to Chihiro's and that was why. He didn't understand it fully but he knew that if he were to never see her again it would slowly kill him but if it meant she would be happiest that way he wouldn't hesitate. Love was a very dangerous emotion in the spirit world, most spirits didn't love beyond their birth channels but the few that did often lived painfully, suffering a thousand times more than any human in the same condition. The so called unrequited love was poison to a spirit. A spirit would fade away just like their human world part, be it river, forest, whatever the like, it would fade with them as their soul knowing it could not merge would start moving on. Humans were reborn with their true love over the centuries, many times over, while spirits came to be to protect the world. Sure some spirits found happiness with humans and entered the life cycle with their beloved on their next life, since linking a spirit's soul to a human's would bound their life, so when the human dies, the spirit will follow. True some humans changed their loved one during their lives when their soul loses its link to the other half or when they break the link themselves to forge a new one. It was rare, dangerous and very unlikely. Not many souls were compatible with more than one half but some haven't yet found their half, being free to link. But really how likely was it that the feeling he had was of that nature and how even more likely was it for Chihiro to be part of one of these exceptions? Chances are, even if he figures he loves her, she won't feel the same or can't.

But Haku doesn't like to dwell on this, he doesn't believe there is anything beyond a deep friendship love between them even if he doesn't deny he won't fight against it if he does develop feelings for her but until then, he has vowed to not mistake his feelings. He knows himself and knows right now, Chihiro wouldn't be able to respond anyway, she is too young by human standards and even if she were infatuated it was dangerous to involve himself with her at such a volatile age as the one she was currently in, not that he believed any wrong from her but it was human nature.

Yet Kamaji still was right. He had to see her.

"Thank you my friend, I shall do my best" he said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Kamaji nodded, he knew Haku would do the right thing.

"Tell Lin she can take leave for one year, don't mention me"

"So you succeeded after all, what did she make you do as payment?"

"Ten years servitude" Haku firmly stated.

"Ten years!" Kamaji's glasses almost dropped from his shock.

"Don't worry. I will see you when I get back" and with that he left.

Lady Okinawa lived in a big clearing, her small yet luxurious house a place of renown. Her powers were wide but she mostly centered on dragon herding. She took all kind of dragon spirits in and cared for them when they lost their human world attachment. Since dragons were born from rivers and the like, usually it had to do with the drying up of these rivers by human influence.

When Haku arrived he saw someone waiting for him at the front door.

"Hello Kohaku, I'm Nazumi, from the Nazumi river." The young man said, his dark blue hair all spiked up and his sky blue eyes looking right at Haku's green ones.

"Why is a river spirit here?" Haku mused out loud.

Nazumi laughed.

"My river dried up and Lady Okinawa took me in, she's waiting for you Kohaku"

Haku was surprised there was someone in the spirit world that would do that.

As Haku entered the Lady's domain he confirmed that the legends were true, Lady Okinawa's house was way bigger on the inside than on the outside. For all the space, you'd say you just entered a castle instead of a small cottage.

He was led to a small room and told to wait.

When the door opened again he saw a tall woman enter. She had the longest and purest of white hair he'd ever behold. Her skin was chalk white as were her eyes. She was very thin and frail looking but held such an aura of power his first instinct was to cower before her. Her expression however was warm as a wide smile graced her delicate features.

"So you're the dragon boy Yubaba sent to collect the Sen no Tsubasa. I'm glad to see you again, even if you won't remember me from our first encounter, I was rather different then" the Lady said, her voice so soft a normal human would have to strain their ears to hear.

Haku didn't remember her at all.

"No need to look so surprised, I'm lady Okinawa, or Shironaku, as I was once called. I was the main river from where yours was born from, so let's just say I'm like your mother, of sorts. You're all grown up; I feared what might have happened to you after they dried the river. Mine still flows but I have grown apart from it, in a sense. It's still a part of me but I've lived long enough to take other duties and live far away. I hope you stay for a while, Akaiku will show you to a room and we shall talk more later, I'll send Kashi to Yubaba to tell her you'll be back tomorrow or after" she announced calmly, always smiling as she motioned to a raven perched on a branch of a small tree on the corner of the room, starting to turn to leave.

"Wait! I can't stay, I have something I need to do Lady Okinawa. I deeply apologize for the rush but I must leave" Haku said, almost losing his posture.

Lady Okinawa smiled wistfully and handed Haku what looked like a fan made of rigid pure white feathers.

"Take the artifact then. I do hope you come visit me sometime, my dear, it's been a long while" she said, nodding slowly before leaving.

A girl with two long red pigtails entered not long after, her yellow eyes seemed to glow as she showed a toothy grin and held a black ribbon to him.

"Shironaku-sama wants you to have this. If you cut it, one half is connected to the other" the redhead said.

Haku took the silky ribbon in his hand and thanked the girl.

"My pleasure, I'm Akaiku. Hope you come back, brother"

Haku knew there were many dragons but he'd never thought of them as family. It was a warm friendly environment, one full of luxury, no wonder many people seemed to speak of the Lady with envy.

Now for the hard part of his journey, Chihiro would be by the gate by now.

Chihiro stopped the bike and let it fall carelessly to the ground. The place looked the same as always. Sure, more vegetation had grown around again but it was mainly the same. Not the same as when she first beheld it. She remembered, the path had been clear and the building had still bore its red paint, free of moss, a brand new building as her father said. When they had left the spirit world behind, the building had all been covered in moss and the paint was gone, the building was timeworn and almost in ruins, as it was now. Sometimes she hoped she'd find it as it had been the first time, but that never happened. Just to find the path again had been a challenge. It seems fate had really wanted them to get off course that day. Many times had she crossed the tunnel to find the place full of cobwebs and dust, the walls and ceiling looking like they were about to fall apart. The windows were broken and dull, unlike the lovely colors she remembered. The benches were gone. All in all, it was a sad sight. More so was the fact that when she backtracked to the little town of restaurants all she found were more ruins and where the bathhouse should have been there was a wide lake. Chihiro had given up on wishful thinking, she knew in her heart she wasn't meant to go back but it still hurt she would never see them again.

Sighing, she took the backpack and moved towards the tunnel.

_Chihiro_

She stopped and remained still. That voice, she knew that voice. It was deeper but it was still that same voice. She turned around but didn't see anything. Had it been her imagination? Was her mind playing tricks to her now?

But then she saw him.

"Haku!" she exclaimed as she ran straight to him and into his outstretched arms.

They both laughed as they came into contact. He sure had missed her. He buried his face into her hair, relishing the feeling. She smelled just the same, she looked practically the same yet she had grown.

"Chihiro, you're all grown up!" he stood back looking into her lovely face.

"Is that so? I truly hadn't noticed" she said, smiling lightly.

He smiled.

"What nonsense, of course you are. The silliest things come out of your mouth" that made her smile.

"Haku, you're really here aren't you? This isn't just a dream is it?" she suddenly asked frowning.

He shook his head.

"It isn't a dream"

Chihiro smiled wide and embraced him again. Oh how she had anticipated seeing him again but she never thought it'd feel so good. Haku was a spirit but he seemed more mature, somewhat grown, his hair now around the middle of his back.

"Chihiro, sadly I can't stay for very long. But I'm sure you would like to know how everyone's faring" he said, holding her hand and pushing her towards a patch of grass, sitting himself as he pulled her down with him.

She smiled and listened intently, making a comment here and there, laughing, smiling. She shared the tale of her own experiences of the last six years and was happy to see Haku was listening to her as if she was saying the most interesting things there could be. His attention was solely focused on her as he smiled on.

"You know, with how long it took, I almost thought you'd forgotten me" she joked.

Haku's expression fell and he frowned.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I still have another four years of servitude until Yubaba will discuss with me the ending of my contract. I probably won't see you for another few years but I assure you I promise to see you again. Just don't think I've forgotten, no matter how long it'll take me" he said, holding both her hands and staring into her eyes.

"You know, I was only joking. I never stopped believing I'd see you again, I just really wished it didn't take much longer" she smiled "oh and when you get back to them tell Kamaji I know he has some soot balls following me and Zeniba that her shikigami are also noticeable. Well, I notice but no one else does"

Haku smiled.

"I'm glad your life has been going alright. Until we meet again" Haku said, standing up.

Chihiro knew he was going to leave and in a thoughtless move she grabbed him midway and made him stumble on top of her.

Haku was taken aback with the move but caught himself in time not to crush the girl under him. He looked into her eyes as he saw a blush creeping onto her face.

Chihiro knew she was blushing. Gods, her heart was beating so loudly she almost swore Haku would be able to hear it ramming against her ribcage. Why did she do that?

But Haku's face didn't change, his expression blank as he gathered himself and stood again, helping the girl up.

"I'm sorry" she said sheepishly.

Haku smiled and looked into her eyes one last time before turning and transforming.

Chihiro stayed looking as the dragon moved swiftly and graceful into the blue sky until he was out of sight.

Now, Chihiro wasn't ignorant, she knew boys blushed if she did what she just did, if they had any interest in her, that is, but Haku didn't even react, just stood up as if nothing happened. If it weren't for that smile as he acknowledged her apologies she could have believed it actually hadn't. Yet first she had to figure why she did it at all and why she was expecting anything out of it. But she already knew the answer, had known for some time now. She was in love.

She knew it didn't matter anyway, she and Haku were worlds apart, she cherished their friendship above all else. She decided she'd move on and be able to keep what was between them without ruining it. How could a river spirit like Haku ever feel the same way anyway? He couldn't, she thought, and quickly dismissed it with a forlorn smile.

Haku had never been so frightened like he was just moments ago when Chihiro made him stumble on top of her. True he didn't show it, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt so but centuries of learning how to deal with himself and the world made him able to cover the slightest slip of his emotions easily. No matter how big the turmoil, he knew he could mask his feelings. He just hoped he hadn't hurt the girl's feelings with his lack of reaction but he couldn't have reacted. It wasn't right. Haku sighed inwardly, no matter how wise he was, how old he was, love was very new to him. Yes, he now admitted, it was love after all, not brotherly love, though that might just have been the case then, but not now. He knew he'd been fond of the girl and knew he'd wait for her but only now did he understand the depth of his feelings. Maybe it had been love all along and he just didn't want to admit it for both his and Chihiro's sake. He truly didn't know for he had just followed his heart on the matter, not stopping to think it over. Sure, he was cautious then and had to think everything out, but not his feelings. Chihiro on the other hand was an open book, so easy to read. He knew for a fact Chihiro had also been fond of him but he also knew she had been a ten year old and not mature enough to even know what love truly was, how could she have loved him then? He didn't doubt the love she had for him then, he was just very sure it had been of a different nature than it was now. Was it? Did Chihiro love him now? He refused to think further from there. She was probably infatuated with the idea of love and after all they'd been through he couldn't fault her, but it couldn't be love as he loved her.

It just couldn't, he thought as he glanced back one last time at the forest with longing.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Reviews reviews! *gives cookies to whoever reviews* xD Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Moving on

**Hi xD sorry for the wait! I have to warn you that since I'm really focusing on those two and since Haku doesn't visit Chihiro that often (it spaces between years) most chapters will have a time skip, which might be boring since it may look like I'm speeding up a lot but I really didn't think you'd want me to write about every single day of every single month of every single year they were apart xP so yeah, I warned you! I might do some one-shots on some of the events that might have occurred during these time skips but not until the story is done and put up. Well, enjoy anyway! (I don't own anything but for my own original characters! I apologize for any mistakes! Don't worry about pointing them out to me, I'll always be thankful!)**

"Chi-chan! Over here!" a girl yelled.

Chihiro looked up from her book at the girl that was in front of her.

"Nana-chan, what are you doing here?" she said to the eager girl, closing the book and putting it back in her bag.

"Chi-chan, you know what? I saw your boyfriend a while ago in a flower shop! I think he's going to get you flowers for Valentine's Day!" the girl replied excitedly.

"Nanase! Suzuki wouldn't do that!" Chihiro blushed, looking slightly annoyed at her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, keep believing that! I know what I saw!" she pulled Chihiro up "come on, let's meet up with the others. I want some ice cream!"

"Nana-chan, I need to study, I have an exam tomorrow" Chihiro protested, trying to break free from the girl's grasp "and I still have duties at the temple as well"

"You must be a workaholic, I mean, isn't college life enough you still have to work at the temple?" Nanase sighed, knowing Chihiro wouldn't budge.

"Nana-chan! We're not sixteen anymore, I have responsibilities, and so have you, even if you don't take them seriously enough" she said, huffing in annoyance.

"Girl, you're only nineteen, take it easy!" Nanase laughed.

"Won't be for very long now, my birthday is coming up soon"

"What will Suzuki do then? I can't wait to find out!" she smiled gleefully.

"Nanase!" Chihiro meant to say it in a scolding tone but it came out as half a chuckle.

"Geez, you sound like my grandma sometimes you know? What are you, a hundred?" she joked.

"No, but I feel like I am sometimes, I swear my first white hair will be your fault" Chihiro playfully said.

"Well, won't that be an honor? The mighty Todoki Nanase gives Ogino Chihiro her first white hair! That should come first page on the newspaper, don't you think?"

"Nana-chan! It's not funny at all" despite what she said, Chihiro was giggling.

"From the looks of it, it must be, otherwise you wouldn't be laughing so" she smirked.

"Oh cut it out" Chihiro grinned as she swatted her friend's head, making the girl's short golden curls shake a bit.

Chihiro knew she was more mature than most girls her age, had always been since that incident when she was ten. Chihiro, true to her word, had moved on and got a boyfriend, a boy one year younger than herself that she met on one of her best friend's parties. He was Nanase's cousin from her mother's side.

Chihiro knew in her heart she didn't love Suzuki but she held affection for him and a certain physical attraction. She just hoped it was enough.

She never forgot Haku or his promise. She still waited patiently for his next visit but she had to live her own life. She couldn't be stuck on what she wished could be.

Her work at the temple had gained her a suitable tutor on the arts and her college work so far had made her feel complete. She even thought of getting a part-time job but her parents said that might be overdoing it. She still lived at her parents' house, even if she spent most of the time out of it. She had college in the mornings and temple duty at night, what time she had left she used for college or to hang out with her best friend or boyfriend. Not that her parents truly minded, they were always very busy.

Oh Haku, she thought as she saw Suzuki come right around the corner, when will I see you again?

"Chihiro, Nanase-nee, it's great to see you" Suzuki greeted, smiling adorably at his girlfriend, who smiled back with affection.

Suzuki often treated his cousin like she was his sister.

"Brat, I have three brothers at home, how many times do I have to tell you I have more than enough brothers as it is?" Nanase joked, pretending to be exasperated.

"Suzuki-kun, do you want to go for ice-cream?" Chihiro offered, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Why aren't you two lovebirds adorable. Get a room, you two! I'm in it for an ice cream" Nanase said, making a beeline for the store.

"When will Nanase-nee truly grow up? She sure is lively today" Suzuki said, shaking his head in amusement.

"She's fine as she is, I sure hope she never loses that energy" Chihiro said, smiling.

"You know I love you right?"

She knew, but she had never been able to say it back herself. She didn't feel it so she couldn't say it.

"Yes" she answered, kissing him until they were both out of breath.

Holding hands, they slowly followed the other girl into the store.

Haku moved around Yubaba's office. Things had changed in the last few years. Lin had the most enjoyable year of her life, she always boasted. Kamaji had an assistant at the boiler room, Zeniba and kaonashi were visiting on a regular basis now to play with Boh and Yu-bird and he himself had a few bargains made throughout the years with Shironaku-sama. Right now he was patiently waiting for Yubaba to come back from a discussion with her sister. It seems Boh managed to get his mother to at least listen to some wise words his aunt might have to say. Not that they got along, no, it was all for the bathhouse and Boh's sake.

Kamaji's assistant, Setsu, was a young forest spirit that understood the work with various herbs and so was now the official bath herb mixer. Kamaji could handle work just fine but this new company helped along since he now could make small talk instead of continuously working until Lin came by.

Shironaku-sama had made a deal with Haku that he didn't know how to keep. He would be free of his servitude with Yubaba, she had assured that, and in exchange he would have to search for a legendary Ryuu no Kai stone. She said it was an old relic that once had been in the possession of the late dragon king but was lost upon his death. The exchange for his freedom was that Akaiku and Nazumi would take his place, which really appeased the old witch. Kaiko and Natsu, how they were now called, who hadn't lost their names because Haku had made sure it wouldn't happen, were happily working at the moment. They, contrary to Haku, enjoyed the work they did as they got to learn a lot of new magic, a boost to their troublemaking nature. It had been four years ago and still no sign of the relic. Shironaku was very temperamental just like her waters but her benevolence won others' hearts, what with her natural charm, so even if the deal hadn't truly pleased the old witch, her charms had surely done the trick. Besides, an angry Shironaku-sama was way scarier than Yubaba could ever be.

"Damn stupid foolish dragons, always asking for trouble" he heard Yubaba mutter "what are you doing here boy? I didn't expect to ever see you again"

"I'm here to deliver the artifact" he simple said, cold as ice.

"Delivery boy are we, even for the dragon lady" Yubaba taunted.

Haku knew better than to respond to her taunts, even more when they didn't truly bother him.

"So how's Sen? I assume you've been seeing the brat now that you're free"

That hit a nerve and Yubaba didn't have to see her former apprentice react to know it did.

"I assume she's fine, I haven't seen her" he simply said, nothing betrayed by his voice or posture.

Yubaba decided enough was enough and got down to business. She had way too many things to do.

Haku left her office a few minutes later and sighed. He made to go to the boiler room but made sure to pass by Lin on the way.

"Haku! What are you doing back here?" Lin exclaimed, surprised at seeing him, as she worked the floor.

"I'm just passing by. I hope you've been doing fine" Haku said, stoic as ever.

"Sure I have, same old same old though"

He gave her a half smile, which surprised her, and left.

"What's gotten into him?" Lin whispered to herself.

"Kamaji-san, there's someone here to see you" Setsu said, getting his curly head into the herbs immediately after.

"Haku! What are you doing around here?" Kamaji cheerfully asked, glad to see him.

"Just some business with the old woman" he asked, still on guard since he wasn't entirely alone.

"Setsu could you leave for a while, go get us something to eat if you don't mind"

The boy with black curls and huge purple eyes stood and left silently.

"Haku, Chihiro is fine, she has grown into a bright young woman. Still hasn't given up on the whole spirit thing and she likes to find out where my soot balls are hiding while spying for her. Such a young lady full of energy she is"

"I'm glad everything's fine" Haku smiled, a true smile, but still one full of sorrow.

Kamaji also knew Chihiro had a boyfriend but wasn't about to tell him since he knew it would only break the river spirit's heart and probably kill him in the process. Yes, Kamaji never doubted for a moment that Haku loved the girl.

"I'm thinking of paying her a visit soon" Haku admitted, his eyes shining suddenly with the idea.

For a moment Kamaji thought if it wasn't better if he prevented Haku from going and suffering but if Chihiro had moved on, Haku would be best to know it directly from her.

"Why, that's a splendid idea! Tell the young girl we all miss her" Kamaji enthusiastically said.

Haku nodded and left.

Kamaji just hoped everything would be alright.

Shironaku knew Kohaku wouldn't be able to give up the girl he loved so she sent the poor boy in search of an artifact that most likely either didn't exist or perished long ago in hopes that if he did find it, she would be able to turn the girl into an immortal, granting the boy his biggest wish. That was, if the artifact could be found and the girl felt the same. She often saw the girl on her yearly escapades and had sent some spies herself to see how she fared. So far, she didn't know whether or not to believe in their happiness together since the girl had gotten herself a boyfriend but from what she gathered, the girl didn't love her boyfriend, at least not yet, which meant there was hope. Kohaku would be mad at her if he knew, but it was for his own good that she meddled a bit.

"Shironaku, Kohaku has asked me to warn he isn't coming back today" a man with long black hair said, his black eyes boring into her white ones with the intensity of opposing forces.

"Ah, Kuroki, I didn't know you acted messenger boy nowadays" she teased.

"Quit that, young lady, I have more to do than to sit around listening to your gibberish. Don't fill that boy's heart with false hopes, Shironaku. She's just a simple human after all, it's not worth the loss of his life"

Shironaku narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand the boy's heart" she bit back.

"I do and that's why I'm opposed to it. It will only end in tears" he said firmly in such a cold tone it felt like it could make someone freeze "I've seen it before and I've seen how it ends. Humans were made to be with humans and that's how it should remain"

"Get out of my sight, I have no patience to deal with you at the moment" she sighed in annoyance. The man sure was a handful.

Kuroki bowed and left.

"What to do, what to do" she mused to herself as she looked her appearance over in the mirror.

Chihiro made her way to the most peaceful place on earth to her. She was leaning against the tunnel's entrance wall and thinking over her life. Was she happy?

She had been late to arrive since she spent half the day with Nanase and Suzuki but it was most peaceful in the evening. She still had to get back to the temple for her duties but she cherished the feeling of the wind on her face as she thought back to everything that bothered her thus far. She couldn't say she was truly happy, but she was coping. And to anyone who'd look at her, even those who thought they knew her like Nanase and Suzuki, she looked happy, but she was in fact a bit sad. Would it be too much to ask the heavens to grant her a wish such as to be able to see Haku on that day?

She suddenly felt the wind picking up and changing direction. How odd, she thought and looked up into the sky. It was clear, no clouds around.

She looked back down and then felt a strong presence. Soon after she was thanking whatever deity had heard her prayer.

"Haku!" she breathlessly exclaimed, feeling like running towards him, afraid she was dreaming.

His hair was longer and was tied back with a black ribbon and he looked older. Different yet still the same. He smiled as he approached her.

"Chihiro, it's good to see you" he whispered into her ear, embracing her tightly.

"You're not just a dream are you?" she whispered back.

"Silly girl, no I'm not" he laughed.

It was such a joyful sound to hear him laugh she swore she'd be more than happy to spend a whole day just hearing it.

Haku stood back and took in her appearance. She was a woman now, all grown and beautiful in his eyes. The girl wasn't a true beauty but she was the loveliest creature in the river spirit's eyes, and he really only had eyes for her.

Chihiro felt herself blush under her dearest friend's scrutiny. Had the river spirit no idea of what he did to her?

"You've gotten older" he said.

"Well it has been four years you know, I'd be scared myself if I hadn't" she joked, smiling "so has Yubaba released you?"

"She has, since the day I saw you again" he said, nodding slowly.

"That long? But then, why didn't you visit again?" she was shocked to hear it. Sure she knew Haku didn't love her but was she really that unimportant?

Scratch that, she knew Haku wouldn't have done that without a good reason.

"I made a deal to get my freedom. I had to find an artifact for the lady who freed me, the dragon lady Shironaku. Still haven't found it but I had to visit, I needed to see you. Sorry it took so long" he honestly answered, his eyes sparkling with an eagerness she'd never seen on him before.

She felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't moved on at all if one look like that from him could make her feel butterflies in her stomach and heat come up to her face.

Haku smiled when he saw the cute flush of her cheeks. He had waited so long, surely Chihiro was grown enough to love him now, he tried to convince himself.

"Chihiro, I…" he stopped as he saw a commitment ring on her finger, his whole body freezing over "…I'm happy to see you've found someone that can make you happy" he finished quietly, not really succeeding to keep a happy tone.

Chihiro looked from Haku to her hand and understood.

"Oh this, it's not really that important, I mean, yes I do have a boyfriend but I'm not in love with him, I mean, my heart has already been taken by someone else, even if he doesn't feel the same. I'm blabbering. Why am I telling you this anyway?" she said, laughing nervously. She was messing things up.

Haku's hope flared at those words. Could he possibly be the one she thought didn't love her back? Oh damn him and his uncharacteristic wishful thinking, he thought, figures love would have this sort of effect even on him. At least he knew he was masking his inner fight well enough for Chihiro not to notice.

"But I am to wed him in two years from now, I wish you could be there to see me" she admitted, a false smile rising to her lips; she felt more like she wanted to cry "even if I don't love him now, I hope I will eventually fall in love for him, he's such a sweet boy"

Haku felt like he had just been stabbed deep with a knife right through his heart.

"You're giving up on the one you truly love? What if he loves you back?" he forcefully said, feeling hurt beyond reason.

Chihiro was surprised at his tone. Why would Haku be so angry over this? Oh, she thought, he's so sweet, he's probably just being a good friend and suffering for me because he believes I have a chance with whoever I truly love. The thing is, it's you, Haku, who I love so there is no need for you to be angry, I wouldn't be able to burden you with my feelings, she thought with sadness.

"Oh Haku, I'm fine, I know for a fact he doesn't love me back so don't worry, I'll get over it soon" she tried to smile reassuringly and hoped she was succeeding.

Haku didn't know what to believe anymore so he decided he'd hide his feelings and make the girl happy, it was his prime concern after all.

He hugged her close.

"I have to go" he solemnly said.

"Already? But you just got back!" she was surprised.

"I have to" he said and smiled, giving her cheek a feather like kiss and turning away, moving fast as he transformed and disappeared into the sky, wanting to get away from the girl at the moment and the faster the better. He'd come around to it, but not while it was still fresh.

Chihiro was left dumbfounded and without a clue as to what happened. Did she drive him away at any point in the conversation? Not that she knew. Or so she thought as she made her way to the temple, still confused. She put her hand on her face where the kiss had been given, wondering to herself about it.

Haku wanted to cry, cry until he fell asleep and then wake up knowing it had just been a dream. Reality was still reality however. Whatever could he give Chihiro? Her human life was short and she needed to live out her life to the fullest, could he really give her such a life? Would she even be happy by his side? Would she even be able to love him that much? To link her soul to him…he wanted nothing else…but he still had to believe there was hope, he refused to let the girl go yet, no matter if it hurt. Or could it be, he mistook her friendship for love?

Shironaku found Haku looking into a river, tears streaming down his beautiful pale face, falling down to the water and rippling its surface.

"Kohaku, whatever is wrong?" she asked softly, her tone laced with worry.

Haku quickly tried to hide himself. No one had ever seen him in such a state, he didn't want to show such weakness.

"Don't hide from me!" she bellowed, falling down on her knees as she embraced the troubled river spirit.

"Shironaku-sama…"

"Have faith, young dragon. I shall not ask what troubles you, you need not tell me, just promise me you'll have faith, Kohaku" she softly whispered, caressing his smooth cheek like a mother would do to her troubled child.

And so for the first time in all of his centuries of life, Haku cried. And it was not when his river was dried up, not when he was all alone and lost, not when his name was stolen, no. He cried when his heart was broken by the girl who held it in her delicate hands.

**So that was chapter 2 xD (please don't kill me for making Haku cry! I'm feeling for him as well!) Next chapter will be up around same time it took this one to put up. Now, reviews! *gives piece of chocolate cake with icing on top to whoever reviews* xD**


	3. The happy side

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Well this chapter is the one that contains the LEMON so the rating has just gone up and it's my first time writing a fully detailed thing, I mean, I don't believe it's very exaggerated… oh well, I'm going to hide in a corner while waiting to know what everyone thought… :X I also have to warn you that the time skips are bigger in this chapter, a lot of breaks and all, very speedy, so I'm sorry if it doesn't match your expectations. Enjoy anyway! **

"Chihiro, wake up! It's your big day!" she heard her mother say excitedly.

She didn't want to wake up. In her dream land she was marrying Haku, not Suzuki and she truly wished it were that way.

"I'm getting up" she called back, starting to rise from the bed.

She looked at the mirror in her room and saw how miserable she looked.

"Ugh, how am I going to face Suzuki in this state?" she muttered under her breath.

She had to visit the old place before however, she wasn't going to get married without talking to Haku one last time, or so she wanted to try.

She got up and dressed casually, getting her bike and moving fast, not warning her parents beyond a small message saying she'd be back on time for the preparations.

She arrived not very long after, sitting on the ground and pouring all of her love into her call as she yelled both mentally and out loud.

"Haku!"

Haku looked up from the relic in his hands in wonder. He had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life, besides Chihiro that was. He could feel the power seeping out of the jewel in waves. It was truly a powerful artifact. What did Shironaku-sama want it for?

He flew as fast as the wind right to Shironaku's house when he heard it.

_Haku!_

It was Chihiro's voice calling to him desperately. He left the relic at the house and followed his beloved's voice, eager to see Chihiro after two years.

Chihiro was about to give up when she heard him.

"Chihiro!" Haku called as he landed on the forest floor and ran to her.

"Haku" she was amazed it had actually worked. Now why hadn't she thought of this before? Would've saved her from the entire wait!

"What's wrong? You called me" he said, out of breath, his tone frantic. She didn't look hurt at all.

"Haku" she started to cry, big fat tears pouring from her eyes and down her face "today I'm getting married and I had to see you. There is something I must say before I marry, something I can't keep any longer, only then can I truly move on"

At first Haku was shocked. Then he felt hurt seep into his heart as he listened and then puzzled. But Chihiro's happiness came first, it always had, so he tried to smile reassuringly.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you" he said soothingly, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi" he looked into her eyes, confusion written all over his face as she said his name so lovingly "I love you!"

His eyes widened in shock and bewilderment before his gaze softened and he pulled Chihiro close, his lips descending upon hers in a soft tender kiss.

Chihiro had closed her eyes, afraid of Haku's reaction, even though she knew he didn't love her back but when he felt the arms around her tighten as she was held closer and felt soft lips on her own she thought she was dreaming for sure.

It was a very brief kiss. Haku looked into the girl's eyes searching for the same emotion he felt rising in his chest and filling up his whole body. And he saw it. In Chihiro's eyes there was nothing more than slight shock mixed with pure love.

Chihiro was confused, almost believing she really was dreaming, but she knew it was all very real, which made her look into Haku's eyes, searching for an answer. And she found it. Haku was searching her eyes with his own but his eyes told her he was just looking for his own answer and she knew then he felt the same.

"Chihiro you silly girl" he scolded breathlessly "you put me through all that so you could just drop this onto me on the last minute. You're unbelievable" he laughed with relief.

She felt lightheaded and giggled. Such a wonderful feeling it was when she knew he loved her back. Their foreheads touching as they held each other close and laughed on in relief, Chihiro remembered it still was her wedding day and her face fell, feeling sad all over again.

"Whatever is the matter, my love?" she heard him ask tenderly, shivering in delight at the sound of it.

"It still is my wedding day. I never thought you felt the same" she whispered with uncertainty.

Haku felt sad as well. Yes, Chihiro would still be wed.

"Chihiro, love, I need to tell you a few things. Promise to hear me out first before speaking" he requested softly, to which she only nodded "We love each other that is what is most important. I want you to live your human life to the fullest and when you have, I'll come for you, even if only in death. Your parents need you, those who care for you need you, don't just abandon them like that. Now don't look so miserable, let me finish. I want to link my soul to yours, when you die, I'll join you and we'll come back together in our next life but I shall give you this wedding gift" she looked curiously at him "Will you give me the honor of stealing your virtue for myself?" he finished with the most loving smile she'd ever seen on his face.

How could she deny that? Not that she intended to, but it was still very sad. For all she knew, she would likely never see him again in this life. It was a small price to pay for an eternity together, she mused.

"Of course" she returned, flashing him her widest smile.

He laid her down softly on the grass as he began to kiss her passionately. This kiss was nothing like the first one. It was all about love, passion, tongues and a fire burning deep in their bodies as they moved in a rhythm, their bodies coming to life.

He removed with care every single piece of clothing on her lithe body until she was naked beneath him. Chihiro made a small attempt at covering her nudeness but Haku didn't allow her.

"Beautiful" he breathed into the skin at her neck, feeling her shiver under his ministrations. He started to kiss down her neck until he reached her pale breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking, while one hand found her other breast and fondled it, squeezing it every now and then. Chihiro was squirming and gasping beneath him, a moan escaping her lips every so often. He was driving her crazy.

Her little sounds were music to his ears and so he vowed to get out of her as many as he could. He changed to the other breast and repeated the whole process. He then looked up at his beloved's face and saw Chihiro's eyes tightly closed in pleasure.

"Chihiro" he called huskily.

As Chihiro opened her eyes their lust filled gaze met and she practically whimpered.

Haku smiled and continued down her scrawny body, peppering kisses on his way to her navel. He then kissed her core, at which she bucked and whined. He circled his tongue around her clit eliciting beautiful moans from the gorgeous creature writhing beneath him and entered her with his tongue.

Chihiro called out in surprise, feeling a slight pain at the intrusion.

Haku continued to kiss and lick vigorously, pumping into her with his tongue as he felt her buck against him, wanting more. From the amount of gasping and moaning coming from her he knew she was close. With a cry of his name he felt Chihiro tighten as she wound her legs around him and came.

"That was amazing" she breathed when she regained some of her energy back.

Haku smiled and caressed her flushed cheek, gazing at her kiss swollen lips in wonder. He was very hard after his love's release but was in no rush.

"You're still clothed, we have to change that" she finally said, moving on top of him.

Haku chuckled and let himself be explored by the eager girl.

Chihiro removed his clothes quickly, impatient to see what was beneath all those traditional garments and wasn't disappointed to find beautiful pale flesh. She kissed Haku slowly and repeated the process he had gone through with her, from his neck to his perked nipples, licking her way around his body eagerly. She truly adored how Haku was gasping from what she was doing to him, it was so good to hear his little moans that he tried to suppress by biting his lower lip.

She then travelled all the way down and beheld him. She saw that some pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his length but she was still wondering if he would fit her. Not that he was very big, but she was a virgin so she frowned a bit, but thought it would be alright as she lowered herself closer to him and gave a tentative lick at his tip, tasting the liquid pouring slowly. It had an odd taste, though not really that bad. It made her feel hot and bothered again. She took him into her mouth and started sucking lightly, surprised to hear Haku moan deeply from her careful ministrations. Knowing she was doing it right, she set a pace between sucking and licking her love's length, being rewarded with the sound of Haku's moans and gasps. Taking into account a few things she knew, Chihiro brought one hand to his balls, fondling and squeezing them, while the other moved to his opening, circling the ring of muscle until she pulled a finger in. Haku tensed.

"What are you…" Haku started uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I've read a few things and I know a few things, being a biologist and all, so don't worry, it'll feel really good" she assured him, not very sure if she was making much sense since she was very turned on with the sight o Haku so helpless beneath her.

She move the finger about, not really sure how to proceed next but added another finger, hearing Haku groan at the intrusion. After a while of searching while still maintaining a good pace of stroking her love when he suddenly bucked up and almost screamed.

"What was that?" he asked bewildered.

"Felt good? It's called you prostate, love" she smiled.

Haku was about to answer when she hit his sweet spot again.

Chihiro rejoiced as she heard him shout and moan in pleasure, calling her name and asking for more. She suddenly heard him scream her name and felt her mouth being filled with bursts of liquid that she couldn't take in fully.

After licking her lips clean and her beloved's softening length, she looked up at Haku smiling.

"Was it good?" she asked.

"What a silly question, of course it was" he answered, smiling lightly "did you feel good?"

"I did, you made me feel wonderful"

"I meant just now" he said as he moved his fingers on her core, stroking her as he felt her already wet again, very wet indeed "are you ready for me, my love?"

Chihiro moaned and was surprised to see he was hard again.

Haku sat up and placed Chihiro above his length.

"This will hurt, there is nothing I can do to change that, but this way, you'll be able to set your own pace" he said, her hands firmly stationed on his shoulders "ready?"

Chihiro nodded and guided by Haku's hands on her hips, she lowered herself on his length. She felt excruciating pain and cried out, almost pulling out again. Haku held her still, whispering soothingly into her ear and assuring her it would be alright, that the pain would pass and they would be linked, bonded.

Chihiro breathed steadily as she tried again, ignoring the pain as best as she could, feeling herself being torn apart until she felt a barrier being pushed and hot liquid pouring from between her legs. Whimpering in pain she saw that she was bleeding. She knew this would happen but it still bothered her a bit. But now, the pain quickly faded as she began to push herself up and down, feeling Haku start to thrust to meet her. She felt pleasure starting to build up as he swiftly found her sweet spot and aimed to hit it in every single thrust. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer as she practically hummed his name between thrusts. Haku was moaning her name as well, kissing her neck and lips when he could. He was so close.

Thrusting faster, Chihiro felt herself going over the edge as she screamed her love's name but Haku didn't stop. He continued to thrust steadily as he felt her tightening around him and started to tweak her nipples and fondle her breasts. Chihiro felt her pleasure peak once more as she was pulled again over the edge. This time however, Haku couldn't hold out much longer and came as well, cumming deep inside his love as he shouted her name.

As they lay in each other's arms they felt their connection deepen and knew they had bonded, had linked their souls to one another. Neither had ever felt as complete as in that moment.

"I love you" Haku murmured.

"And I you, my love" Chihiro whispered, looking into her beloved's bright green eyes.

They stayed like that for a while longer and then started cleaning and redressing, helping each other out as they stole kisses every now and then.

Haku then pulled the ribbon from his hair and cut it in half, handing one to Chihiro as he tied the other around his wrist.

"One half is connected to the other" he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, tying the ribbon around her own wrist.

They kissed again, pouring all their love and sadness at their separation into the kiss.

"We will meet again, I promise you, if not in this life then on the next, but we will surely meet and when that time comes, Ogino Chihiro, I promise you forever" he vowed to her.

"I'll be waiting" she said, a small smile gracing her reddened lips.

Parting again, their hands slipped slowly from each other as Haku watched the love of his life leave yet again from his side just like twelve years ago.

Chihiro hadn't looked back then, she wouldn't now either and continued, her head held high as she faced the future in front of her.

Shironaku looked out her window, wondering when would Kohaku return. She had spotted the relic on her desk and waited patiently for the boy to return so she could explain her plans to him.

She saw a very radiant Haku enter the house. He looked sad but he glowed.

"Kohaku, is everything alright?" she asked, unsure of how to deal with this new side of the boy.

"Shironaku-sama, it happened" he started "I have soul linked to Chihiro"

"Then where is the girl?" they both turned at the rough voice of Kuroki.

"I let her go" he solemnly said.

"What?" Shironaku exclaimed.

"We will meet again, she can't live with me as she is human but in our next life we'll be together. I know she'll wait and so will I" he explained.

"Kohaku, the relic I made you search for, it can grant Chihiro immortality, you won't have to be apart" Shironaku said.

Haku's eyes widened.

"Shironaku" Kuroki growled "you may be able to make the girl immortal but she'll still be human, and like any flower you pick, it withers and dies. Picking the girl from her world into ours will slowly kill her, just like a flower. No matter if she were to be immortal, she would still die. You can't mend everything Shiro-chan" he softly finished.

Both Haku and Shironaku's eyes widened but Shironaku was the most taken aback.

"I think Kohaku should let the girl live a few more human years and then go back and make the offering for her to be made immortal. She will fare longer than if she were mortal in this world but she will eventually die and so will Kohaku since their soul is linked but this way, they may die together rather than apart" Kuroki explained, his gaze hardening again.

Shironaku was gaping at him, not believing what she saw and heard.

"Kuroki, you…"

"Don't even start, young lady! I'm not up to the nonsense that you'll surely be spouting if I let you continue" he growled at her.

Shironaku smiled, remaining silent nevertheless.

"So the search for the relic wasn't entirely useless" Haku sighed in relief.

"It would never have been useless. Do you even imagine how valuable that thing is?" Shironaku said, taking on her business mode.

Kuroki slapped his forehead in frustration and glared at the white dragon, who only smiled sweetly in return. His twin was insufferable.

Chihiro took her time getting prepared for the wedding. No matter that it wasn't Haku that she was marrying, she already felt like she married Haku that morning, but she wanted to feel excited to have her dream wedding as any human girl would wish. And she did, she made her parents proud that day and made her husband the happiest person alive. She did everything humanly possible to make things work and cherished every moment with the people she loved and cared about, even her husband Tsukidate Suzuki.

On the wedding night after her husband had made love to her, Chihiro found herself looking at the black silk ribbon around her wrist and thought on her true love. They were connected in so many ways. She wouldn't let reality tarnish the beautiful love she held for the river spirit.

What did surprise her was that she had gotten pregnant. Fearing somewhat that this baby was already her husband's child conceived on their wedding night, Chihiro was unsure if she would be able to love the child as all parents should. But when she first beheld the baby on the screen she knew it didn't matter, it was her child and she would love any child she had. It was a boy and when he was born he was Chihiro's pride and joy. When the tiny baby was finally in her arms, Chihiro felt blissfully complete and when she saw his eyes open and gazed into bright green eyes she knew the child was her true love's son. She had never been as happy as she was that day. But more happy days followed as she gave birth to two more children, twins, a boy and a girl. Her firstborn, Tori, had bright green eyes like his father and Chihiro's unruly mop of brown hair but his features heavily resembled his father's while still having a mix of his mother. Her other two children, Hikaru and Hikari, were their father's image, their black hair just like their father's while their eyes were dark brown like their mother's.

Chihiro had opened a bathhouse as well as a flower shop with her husband and business was blooming. She gave up her dream of being a Shinto priest after Suzuki proposed to her, not that she had given up on the spirit world, she just wouldn't be able to cope with both things full-time.

Chihiro currently searched around for the soot balls that usually followed her and told them to tell everyone the great news but most importantly, to tell Haku to come to her. She had delayed enough to give Haku the news about his son. The boy was now a three year old toddler, the twins turning one that year. She would leave the twins at her mother's house and would take Tori with her to meet his father. Suzuki hadn't suspected his beautiful wife but he still found it odd that Tori bore no resemblance to himself, but he loved the child as if he were his own, for he did believe the child was his.

Chihiro picked her son up and walked a while until the boy proved to be too heavy for her to carry all the way so she held his tiny hand as they walked up the forest path.

When they arrived someone was already there waiting for them. Haku beheld the love of his life in awe. Pregnancy had only made Chihiro more beautiful, he thought. He then looked to the little child holding onto her hand and smiled. He had a son. He didn't think it was possible but he could see it, Tori was definitely his son.

Chihiro smiled as she saw that Haku was completely taken with their child. If she had thought her love for him couldn't have gotten stronger, she was wrong, it just had.

"Tori, look there. That is your father" Chihiro motioned to the child, who curiously peaked at the man standing further ahead. Suddenly, Tori let go of his mother's hand as he steadily walked towards the man.

"Dada!" he squealed in delight as Haku held him up and spun around with the child in his arms.

Chihiro felt she was about to cry. Tori never called Suzuki 'dada', he just called him 'da'. She knew her child and husband were very distant from each other as Suzuki had to work before and after Tori's birth so they hadn't really bonded, besides there not being any blood bond between them. The same didn't apply to the twins, who, even though they were still so small, were completely in tune with their father. Tori wasn't completely human so it might be that because of that he unconsciously knew who his real father was.

"Chihiro, he called me 'dada', did you hear that?" Haku exclaimed, excited with the mere thought of his child and love by his side, as the boy himself launched himself into a series of babbles, a perfect imitation of an enthusiastic conversation.

Chihiro chuckled. Haku looked so much younger with that expression on his face and Tori really looked so happy.

"So, how did everyone take the news?" she curiously asked.

"They were all very excited and happy although they did have a lot of questions" he answered, out of breath from indulging his son, who was now leaning his head against his father's chest, murmuring unintelligibly.

"I bet you answered every single one of them" she smirked.

"I tried but explaining them all that happened between us while maintaining a serious and cold composure didn't really work so I just told Kamaji, who knew most of it anyway, and let him tell Lin and the others in his own way" he smiled back.

"Even our nuptials' details?" she said in mock horror.

"Chihiro" he growled "don't tempt me, you sly woman, you've become more wicked since last I saw you" he replied, shaking his head in amusement. Tori looked curiously at his father, giggling

"Well it has been over three years since then" she said, smiling.

"You've been counting every single year, haven't you? Let me tell you that you won't have to wait much longer, that is, if you wish" he said, as he shifted the boy's position, making him sit on his shoulders as the boy energetically tried to bounce back and forth.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"I know a way of having you by my side" he happily stated.

"And you tell me this now? Why not when you were with me in this clearing last time?" she was shocked.

"I didn't know at that time and I thought you'd like to live your life a little more" he said, unsure if he was doing the right thing as Tori started to pull on Haku's long hair.

"Haku, I can't. I love you dearest, but I can't. My children are all too young and I could never abandon them and take Tori with me, I can't abandon my husband and family at a time like this. I hope you understand, the offer is lovely and were I not wed and had children I wouldn't hesitate but like things are…I can't, my love" she said, her tone sad.

Haku understood and kissed his love, handing his son back to her.

"I understand, I only ask if it is possible that you do your yearly escapades again so I can see my son grow, it is all I ask. You have waited for me and still will, I will wait for you as well, no matter how many years may pass, no matter how many it may take for us to reunite" he stated, kissing his son's forehead.

Chihiro kissed him one last time before mother and child returned back down the forest path.

Haku knew he did the right thing. They had waited before, they could wait a little bit more.

"Sen!" Chihiro heard Lin exclaim as she appeared out of the shikigami. Boh, Kamaji, Kaonashi and Zeniba were all there as well.

This had been her birthday present, as Haku had put it in his letter to her.

"Lin, everyone, it's so good to see you all again" she smiled, tears threatening to fall. Her husband and children were out so she had the whole house to herself.

"You're all grown up! What a fine lady you've grown into" Kamaji said, nodding approvingly while Zeniba agreed with him.

"Will you ever come back to play with me again, Sen?" Boh asked in a sad tone.

Kaonashi just nodded and said 'Ah' here and there.

She was truly happy to see her friends again. This was the best birthday present she'd received so far.

"No, I won't ever be able to come back to play with you but I hope you have a lot of fun, how is your mother?" Chihiro kindly asked.

"Oh, she's fine. We tried to get her to see you too but she didn't want to" Boh said.

"I bet she didn't" Chihiro smiled. She knew that was Yubaba's way of saying she hoped everything was alright with her.

"Sen, can we see your children?" Lin excitedly asked.

"Sadly, no. They went out a while ago and probably won't be home for another two hours or so" she admitted.

Everyone seemed saddened at that but they wished them all the good there could possibly be and launched themselves on all sort of stories about their adventures these past years since she last saw them.

Chihiro did weep but her tears were of happiness mixed with the longing of meeting with her friends again, something she knew would never happen.

**I know this chapter probably sucks :X the lemon probably wasn't the best xP well, that's pretty much it, I will be putting up the Epilogue soon, tomorrow or so. Please don't be mad! I might do a sequel or a few drabbles on some of the events that occurred during the time skips I made or I might do something about Tori, whatever, I dunno. Any suggestions, ideas, requests, anything is welcome. Reviews! *gives gigantic slice of cheesecake to whoever reviews* :D**


	4. Epilogue

**And so this is the Epilogue. I'm very happy for the reviews and, above all else, that you enjoyed the story **

Chihiro was sitting old and wrinkled on a grass patch before the big tunnel. She had seen her children grow and marry, had seen the birth of her grandchildren and even the birth of some of their children. She had buried her parents and husband. Tsukidate Chihiro had lived a fulfilled life and couldn't be more proud of her two sons and daughter. Tori never saw his true father again since that faithful day when he was three but Chihiro knew for a fact he had never forgotten, because he often had told her about dreams that resembled that day. Chihiro had eventually told him the truth and the boy had taken it easily enough, already feeling in his heart that the figure in his dreams was his true father. Any other child would have probably been outraged or sad or may even have felt betrayed but Tori accepted the facts and only loved his mother even more for the strength she had. He took a lot after his father.

She knew Haku has seen their son every single time she had gone up there for the yearly visit and she was anticipating seeing him again. No matter that she was already nearly a hundred years old, she was as nervous as she had been when she was twenty five and had beheld her true love again after three years apart with her son beside her. Now, she was old and wrinkled but she knew Haku would still love her. She felt alive after so many years apart from him.

When Haku finally appeared he looked exactly the same but Chihiro knew he wanted to be her equal, so he quickly changed his appearance to that of a very aged Haku, and lay beside her, pulling her down with him as they stayed in each other's arms.

"I have waited so long for this day" he whispered as he buried his face in her white hair.

Chihiro laughed but ended up sobbing as her heart's ache was slowly healed with tender words and affectionate caresses.

"That relic was pretty useless after all" Haku quietly said, stroking his love's hair slowly and lovingly.

"Do you think things could've gone any other way? Could we have led another type of life I we just had confessed our feelings earlier?" Chihiro mused weakly, sighing.

"Don't dwell on it, dearest, think about Tori and your children, think on it, the rest doesn't matter" he soothed, kissing her temple softly.

"I love you" Chihiro whispered as her eyes started to close.

"And I you, my love" Haku answered, letting his own tears fall freely as he saw the light that was his beloved's life start fading from her aged and worn body. He transformed into his dragon form and curled around her trying to make her last moments as comfortable as possible, cherishing the feel of her against him one last time.

As Chihiro's heartbeat came to a stop, Haku felt his own life force being drained away until all that was left was an old lady lying on her side on the grass, a smile gracing her lips as she fell into her eternal sleep.

_Until we meet again…_

**The End. Now I'm open for new projects xD don't hesitate in expressing any particular wishes! *gives waffles to whoever reviews***


End file.
